I Couldn't Tell You Why
by Whispers Of The Moon
Summary: Series of unrelated Emily/Razor drabbles. Mostly angst-y, fluffy or depressing, ranges in setting from when Emily first moves there to a really long time later.
1. Need

**So, I felt the need to write this drabble after what happened in the last episode…I realize that Emily and Razor are most likely not going to be together (cries and shoots self after shooting Damon and writer who didn't put Emily and Razor together) because of DAMON *kills him again* unless Razor****reappears SOON. But, while we wait for that to happen (because it WILL happen, Emily is not allowed to go out with Damon…I won't let her…) I felt the need to write this because it's been in my head since seeing the last episode. It starts right after she leaves the gym when Sasha says she can train there again.**

"You know you need me."

She knew it. She needed her coach to help her secure a place on the Olympic team, to help her win at Nationals. She needed him to learn to trust. To learn to surrender.

"But why can't I do it alone?" she wondered. She would never stop wondering.

She knew she needed her friends. Unlikely as it seemed, they were her friends. Payson, Kaylie, and even Lauren. They were the ones she turned to for encouragement when she was about to land a difficult vault or for support when she slipped.

"But why can't I support myself?" she would question.

She needed Damon, another kind of friend. The one who reminded her there was never too much to reach for, always time to let loose, and to never be afraid or to hold back. Irritating and egotistical as he was, she needed him.

"But why can't I do that myself?" she asked.

And then she needed him. The one who listened. The one who she could trust. The one who always managed to make her smile, whether by a joke or just by being there. She knew she needed him, just the way he needed her, and that was something she would never question.

**That was a weird thing, didn't come out like I'd thought, but I guess it could be worse. It's basically Emily who's thinking/saying everything, and the guy at the end that she needs is Razor. You know she needs him. She needs to go out with him and NOT DAMON.**


	2. Question

**This just popped into my head…IDK why…it's Emily/Razor (yeah yeah yeah, I know I'm delusional for thinking they're ever going to happen but let me dream.) from Emily's point of view. It's yet another happy, meaningless drabble. I'll throw in some angst-y crap soon. **

Emily hated questions. She hated having to wonder and speculate and wait for the answer to come to her, when she would rather chase it and find it out herself. She hated having to admit she didn't always know.

But in her life, she had to question everything. Wondering how far she could go. Wondering how she could make it. Figuring out how high up she could climb without any chance of falling.

And then there was the one question, the one she had never thought she would ask, to herself or to anyone. She couldn't let herself even think of it. She didn't want to hear the answer.

But he saw her questions anyway, he knew what she would never ask, never wonder. He already knew the answers. But he couldn't tell her. He wouldn't. He knew the answer would be no, just as she knew it would be if she asked him.

But he kissed her anyway, and they both had their answer.

**This drabble was a little weird for me to write, because it was…I don't know. It was weird. But anyway, in case you didn't realize, the question is whether the other loves them, and the answer is yes, because you know they totally love each other. Don't deny it. Review? Please? **


	3. Never Asked For This

I never asked for this. I never asked for you to love me.

I was never asking for love, not when I got into this. Not when I first saw you. Not when you saw me. I just wanted a way to pass the time.

I wasn't looking for love when we started hanging out. How we got along so well, always knew when something was off about the other one, how we were so close. I just wanted a friend.

I wasn't looking for love all those times when I came to you, looking for someone to support me and stand by me for once. I was looking for someone that would make it so I didn't have to be alone.

I wasn't looking for love when you kissed me. I don't know why I didn't push you away, why I didn't tell you no. Maybe I was getting something then, something I didn't want, couldn't understand. I don't know what I wanted then. I wanted to be with you.

But when it came down to it all, I realized that the only thing I wanted was for you to love me. I know I loved you, no matter how hard I tried not to. And just like you promised, you never hurt me, you never left me, no matter what. But in the end, you didn't break any of your promises. I did.

I never asked for you to love me. I never wanted to love you. But now that it's gone, I don't have anything I didn't ask for, all I want is for you to love me again.

**Emily's POV, Emily and Razor just broke up (sad face) and Emily's being all 'I'm going to try and justify this even though I know I'm wrong.' IDK. It just popped into my head and made me write it. **


	4. Still You Turn Away

**I was bored and this idea was bothering me…it's Razor's POV, finding out Emily's with Damen. ******** And then he feels all betrayed and such. I don't own the people, or Make It Or Break It (if I did, Razor and Emily would TOTALLY be together). I do own the song, (yes, I wrote the lyrics…I do that sometimes…) but no one needs to know that… **

Seeing her with him, the one person he had thought he could count on, it hurt more than he could admit. He had figured that Damen would pull something like this, but her…

Emily had been the one person he had always known he could go to. The girl who supported his dreams as much as he supported hers. _I guess now that she's gotten where she always wanted, she doesn't need me, _he thought. It didn't make it hurt less, though.

_When I wanted only to end this,_

_I'd hold on one more day_

_Holding fast to the hope that tomorrow_

_You'd finally look my way._

_But how could you lose something you never had? It isn't like she doesn't still like me as a friend, _he thought, trying and failing to convince himself that the betrayal was nothing, that losing her was nothing.

_Where were you_

_When I was left alone?_

_Where did you go_

_Taking all the hope I'd known?_

_It's easy to hide_

_When the truth looks your way_

_I was one more in the shadows_

_But still you turned away._

He looked over at the two of them, sitting together, paying no attention to anyone but the other. He walked by their table, twice, to see what would happen. Nothing. Emily didn't even glance up.

_Don't tell me you're sorry_

_Those words will get you nowhere_

_I didn't ask for your grievance_

_I only wanted you to care._

Emily suddenly looked up. Her eyes met his. At first, her look was one of sorrow and begging for him to please understand, please forgive her. Then she blinked and it was gone, replaced with a cold indifference, as she turned back to Damen.

He had thought she was different. He had thought she understood. He had thought she knew what it was like to fight for a dream, and know you might never have it. He had thought he could count on her supporting him, standing by him, but he had been wrong.

_Where were you_

_When I was left alone?_

_Where did you go_

_Taking all the hope I'd known?_

_It's easy to hide_

_When the truth looks your way_

_I was one more in the shadows_

_But still you turned away._

_I'm gone now_

_You know this_

_But what have you done?_

_Shed no tears_

_Felt no fears_

_Still you can't face what's become._

_She knows I'm leaving. She knows she won't have a chance to be with me. She knows it won't work out._ The excuses flew through his mind, each one making less sense than the last. Why was he even trying to cover for her, anyway? She obviously didn't care.

_Where were you_

_When I was left alone?_

_Where did you go_

_Taking all the hope I'd known?_

_It's easy to hide_

_When the truth looks your way_

_I was one more in the shadows_

_But still you turned away._

_I'll do this without her._ he thought resolutely. _She's made her dream without me, why should I need her? Why should I need anyone?_

But in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't make it without her.

**Crap, but oh well. I don't even know why I'm posting it. Please don't flame. Or do if you really think it's necessary. But either way, review?  
**


End file.
